Broadway My Love
by ForeverPuckleberry
Summary: What happens when Rachel auditions for Spring Awakening and finds out that Puck plays her lover. Will they fight it out? Or become lovers like they should be? Future oneshot.


**Puckleberry one shot; tell me if you like it or if you don't ;) Review and thank you for reading :D**

**So Rachel got a role on Broadway in Spring Awakening, what happens when she learns that her co-star is Puck? Not very original (I Know) but I wanted to do this so here it goes :D**

'Santana! I got it! I got it! I got the role! Call Quinn at work we've got to tell her!' I told my roomate and best friend Santana. I couldn't believe that I got the role of Wendla in Spring Awakening, after auditioning in every production possible. One finally saw my talent, not that the others didn't they thought I was too small and wanted me to get a nose job.

'Hi Quinn! Sorry to disturb you while you're at work..'

'No problem Rach, what's up? Santana told me that it was crucial that I'd talk to you.'

'I got it Quinn! I got the role in Spring Awakening! We start to practice in two days, and tomorrow I'm going to see who will play Melchior they have the final auditions and they want me to come to see some chemistry between the guy lead and I. Isn't it great?' I heard Sam (who is working with her, Quinn works in a recording studio in downtown New York) say: 'Rachie got it? Can you tell her that I'm proud of her?'

'Rachel, this is amazing! I hope one of the guy fits well with you and that it goes well. I'm so happy for you! Tonight we'll be celebrating, nothing big because I know you like to sleep early before important meetings. So a supper at home? Santana, Kurt, Blaine, Sam and I? And oh yeah, Sam is really happy for you! We knew all along that you'd get it! You're amazing!'

'Thank you Quinnie, it means so much from you. And yeah, I'd like that. Say thanks to Sammy and I've got to call my dads they'll be so proud of me! Bye, love you!'

'Bye love you too! See you after work okay?'

'Okay!' I hung up and called my dads. They were happy for me of course I invited them to New-York next week to celebrate. Now I've got to go through the supper and I'm meeting my Melchior I just hope it goes well.

_The next morning: _

I woke up at six as usual. I did my morning routine and ate then I went straight away to the theatre. I couldn't wait to see who they chose or wanted me to choose for Melchior. They are so many peoples with talent here and I'd be happy to work with anyone. I'm just so happy, I went to sit down and watch who they brought for me to see. The director came and talked to me: 'So Rachel, we already chose who's going to play Melchior he's exactly what we wanted. He has an amazing body and a voice, one in a million well you can hear it for yourself.'

Then the mysterious boy began to sing _Left Behind _he had a great voice, strangely he reminded me of someone I knew that had the same voice. I started to feel a little sick, what if I don't like him? What if it's somebody I already know? Then I saw him, first I didn't knew who he was I just thought he looked hot. Then he raised his eyes and looked at me, while smirking. These green eyes, that smirk. Noah Puckerman was standing in front of me singing his solo for Spring Awakening. When I realised Noah Puckerman is going to play Melchior, my head started spinning around and I fainted.

'Berry, Rachel are you okay?' I saw Noah trying to wake me up, he looked worried. He didn't changed at all, same old Noah.

'Maybe if I kiss her, she'll wake up? Who knows?' he started leaning in slowly, I got up screaming: 'Noah Puckerman! What do you think you're doing? Maybe I was in a coma and the only thing you'd thought about is kissing me! Are you crazy? I could have died Noah, died!' I saw Noah keeping his calm to not laugh, I honestly was irritated that he was here. What he's he doing? Wasn't he supposed to go to California or something?

'Same old berry, always doing a scene for almost nothing.'

The director stepped in and said: 'Wait, you guys know each others? And he lets you call him Noah?'

'We know each other since we were six, no big deal.' I rolled my eyes, that was a big deal. I have to do a sex scene with him, the cougars favorite, the one that slept with almost all Lima, Ohio. It is a big deal.

'Well, I hope this won't distract you from the task at hand. You two will practice everyday to get to know the characters more, you'll be here at eight in the morning and you'll go home when I say so. Is it clear? Yes. Scene 4B go!'

After almost four hours of non-stop practising Noah and me took a break and decided to eat lunch.

'What are you doing here Noah?'

'California was fun, but I actually wanted to do something with my life not clean pools and sleep with cougars all the fucking time. Sam offered me a job here, but I decided to find some jobs that included singing. So, while I was at a bar singing to pay my rent a guy came to me and asked me if I wanted to be on a Broadway new show that included rock music and most importantly sex. They told me that they already found the chick that would play with me and that she was hot. So I said yes, I auditioned and they took me. They say I was a perfect match or something.'

'That's great Noah! I'm proud of you, do you think it'll be weird both of us in that? Knowing that we already dated and stuff…'

'Nah, I like you and you're hot so I don't really know what can go wrong princess. You just have to tell your boyfriend that I mean no harm and stuff.'

'Oh, I don't have a boyfriend…' I said shyly, I know Noah has probably a thousands of girls screaming his name like in high school.

'You don't? Wanna go out? Cause you know, I'm hot. you're hot and we're playing in a sexy Broadway together. So maybe you know spend some time together, go to a movie? Tonight, seven ?' A date.. With Noah?

'Yes, sure. Why not? I'll be prepared at seven, don't arrive late.'

Noah and me are dating for a year now, and it's opening night of Spring Awakening. I'm really nervous, because I don't know what my dads and Shelby will think about the play. I've already showed them the script but it's different form the other things I usually do. Especially since I have to go nude in front of a big crowd.

'Hey babe, are you ready?' Noah was putting his hands around me, smiling and looking a little bit nervous.

'Yes, I am. I just hope my daddies and Shelby will like it. I already know that Santana will, because she came to practices and all.' He looked in my eyes and told me: 'Well, Miss. Berry I think they'll like it because you're a star and nobody can sing like you. And you're having sex in front of everyone with your super hot boyfriend. Who don't want to see this? I know that I do.'

'Promise me, it'll go well?'

'I promise you, I love you and you'll do great. See you on stage in five minutes babe.'

'Okay, I love you too.' I gave him a chastity kiss on the lips and I looked who came. Santana, Quinn, Sam, Kurt, Blaine, Tina, Mike, My daddies, Mrs. Puckerman, Sarah and Shelby were there front row seat. Smiling, I just received a text from Puck saying: _I love you and it'll be amazing, trust me. You're going to blow them awayxx_

He was right, the show went incredibly well. Everybody loved it, my daddies and Shelby too. I held Noah's hand and I knew that it was meant to be. Us. Together and sharing it with the whole world on a Broadway stage.

**That is all! Hope you liked it! Review and go see my other stories thanks! :D**


End file.
